I Love You
by Sivol
Summary: DEATHFIC! MPREG! This is a sad little number that I put together to do something totally off the wall and different than my norm. There is no humor, and there is no fluff. This is sad. You have been warned.


**_A/N: _**THIS IS SAD! Seriously, it's nothing like what I normally write, I felt like switching things up for a little bit. I highly suggest not reading it if you're looking for something fluffy and cute, because this is most certainly _not _it. Also there is M-Preg.

**I Love You**

"Sev, please don't! I love you!" Harry cried out, dried blood and dirt covering his body from the battle around them.

"Don't you dare call me that name!" Snape yelled, advancing on the young man, his wand gripped tightly in his trembling hand. The man's left eye was twitching a bit, as it usually did when he was in full on rage mode. "You betrayed and used me. You lied about the one thing, the one _single _thing I begged you to the truthful on... You shouldn't have gotten on your knees and in such a position that made this so easy in the middle of a battlefield!"

"No, I didn't, I promise, just wa-"

"You promise? _Serpensortia_! Let's see you get out of this one now that the Dark Lord has perished and you no longer hold your parseltongue ability." The dark wizard said with a snarl. "After learning what I have, **Potter**, your promises mean nothing to me."

Harry's eyebrows lifted slightly and drew together as the young man closed his eyes. "Please Sev, watch the rest, watch it through to the end!" He begged, crawling backward on the ground away from the slithering cobra that was hissing at him. He was beginning to wish he hadn't killed Voldemort, so he could talk to it and get it to retreat.

"_Petrificas Totalus_! I told you not to call me that!" Snape roared. "I begged you Potter, I literally forwent all of my pride, my dignity, I dropped to the ground beside our bed, and I _begged_ you. A moment of weakness and true idiocy that I never intend to repeat for as long as I live."

Harry, being unable to move, speak, or do much of anything, looked on in terror as the cobra slithered up his leg and onto his torso, hissing at him feverishly.

"I want to hear you scream... _Finite_."

Harry lifted his head back and took a shuddering gasp as the cobra struck into his neck, piercing the skin and effectively poisoning the young man's blood. He let out a blood-curdling scream as pain coursed through his body, his arms flying around his torso, and the last image he saw before everything faded away was Snape lowering his wand, and something appearing to break in the man's eyes. The dark wizard stared where Potter's lifeless body, curled in on itself, in a nearly fetal position.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Severus?" Bellatrix's cold voice asked as she feigned concern. Everything was going along swimmingly.<p>

Snape looked to the woman with bloodshot, drooping eyes and a weary grimace. "Like shit Bella. I killed my lover two days ago when I'd learned of his betrayal. I feel. Like. Shit." He stated, taking another swig of the throat-burning alcohol.

Bella smiled. Oh yes, quite swimmingly indeed. "Speaking of that Sevvy dear, I have something I want to show you." The man's eyebrow rose, not in curiosity, but in a why-can't-you-leave-me-alone way. "I extracted his happiest memory before he cast a patronus on my dear dementor. I think it's time you saw it." She stated, flicking her wand and muttering some incantation. Apparently, the woman had crafted a spell to act as a pensive in a way, and fill the surrounding area with a memory's imagery and audio.

Snape watched as his room faded away from him and Bella faded from sight. All was replaced by the Weasley's burrow, where Ron, Hermione, and _Potter_ had been staying over the Christmas holidays.

"_I don't like Snape!" Harry yelled out to his friends._

"_Don't play dumb, we know you've been seeing him all year. We aren't mad, we just want the truth." Hermione stated._

"_Yeah mate, I don't care if you like blokes, chicks, or hell, even if you like hermaphrodites."_

"_Don't you two get it? I don't like Snape! No one on this earth is capable of liking him!" Harry stated, tightening his hands into fists and throwing them to his side."He is unlikable, he always has been and always will be."_

_"So you're using him for sex?" Ron asked seriously. _

_"Yes Ron, that's exactly it." Harry stated coldly.  
><em>

Snape had already seen this, it was the memory Potter had begged he watch all the way. Such an imbecile, wasn't there a way to turn this damn thing off? He already knew the bastard had no feelings for him, why was Bella tormenting him with this? And why in the hell was this Ha- Potter's happiest memory?

"_No you idiot! Don't you get it? I love him." Harry stated, his fingers relaxing as he dropped into a chair._

"_Hold on a minute, love?" Hermione asked._

"_Yes, love. No one on this earth is capable of liking him, because the only two emotions one can truly have for him are either hate or love. There is no in between with him, he's that intense. I told him you know... two days ago... for the first time..." Harry bit his lip and looked down. "He didn't believe me." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "First he got angry, then he did a 180 and begged, he literally begged for me to tell the truth. He said if I lied about everything else in my life, just tell him the truth on that matter, look him in the eye and tell the truth. So I did. I looked him in the eye and I said, 'I love you, Sev.'."_

"_Wait, why is this a problem?" Ron asked._

Harry had meant that? Snape's brows furrowed in confusion. No, he couldn't have, he was occluding at the time.

"_The problem is I was occluding when I said it." Harry told them. _Damn that was uncanny._ "I had to be though, Voldemort's been trying to rip open my mind all week! Because of that damn old snake-faced bastard, Sev's got a seed of doubt in his mind..." The young man shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "I've got to prove it to him, and I don't know how."_

"_Simple." Hermione stated in a most assured tone. "Ask him to marry you."_

_Harry looked confused at the prospect. "Do you really think he would?"_

"_Yes." She stated._

"_Look mate, you love him, and obviously he loves you or he wouldn't have begged you to tell him the truth. He's a private man, not used to showing his emotions, you've got to consider that. If you love him, the only way to prove it to a guy like that is through marriage." Ron said, patting Harry's shoulder._

Marriage? Harry had wanted to... to _marry _him? Snape's hand flew to his mouth as he tried to hold back the bile that was threatening to burst forth, and he pleaded with the powers that be for this not to be true. Let Harry have been the lying betraying bastard he thought he was two days ago, for the love of Merlin, don't let him have killed the one man in the world who wanted to _marry_ him that he would have even considered the prospect with.

_Harry smiled a bit shyly. "Alright then. I'll ask him to marry me. I'll get a ring and carry it with me, and after I kill Voldemort, I'll propose to him on the site."_

"_But he can't know where you're going when you get the ring, or the surprise will be ruined." Hermione stated, her eyes lighting up. _

"_What'll I tell him?" Harry asked._

"_That you're going out with us for a night." Ron stated. "We'll cover for you."_

"_Really?" Harry asked, looking truly hopeful. "You'll help me ask the love of my life to marry me?"_

"_Absolutely." Ron said, patting Harry on the back._

"_Of course." Hermione stated, grabbing his hand and holding on to it. "As long as you let me pick out the flowers for the wedding."_

_They shared a chuckle and Harry gave a happy sigh. "Thanks... I think I'll get down on bended knee and everything when I propose, I don't even care if it's a bloody battlefield."_

"_Now, when is the baby due?" Hermione asked._

Baby? **BABY**? WHAT baby? Harry never said anyth-

"_How could you tell?" Harry asked with a shy look._

"_Silly, I cast a diagnostic charm on you yesterday when you puked all over my living room." She said with a smile of her own._

"_Oh, I didn't notice."_

"_Of course you didn't, you were busy puking."_

_Harry blushed. "It's only 2 weeks at the moment. So in 8 months and 2 weeks, if all goes as planned."_

_Hermione went to a serious nature. "Harry, you know male pregnancies have a higher risk of nearly everything that could go wrong with a normal pregnancy, you need to take care of yourself."_

"_I know." Harry said with a solemn smile. "That's why I'm leaving this memory, up until we start talking about marriage, in a pensive and going after Voldemort in a week. That way, the bastard'll be gone before this baby even has a chance to be identified by gender."_

The scene faded away to find Snape sitting in his chair, both hands covering his face. Bella chuckled at him. "So, Sevvy dear, did you learn anything? Aren't you glad you followed my advice now and got rid of the little burden?"

Snape looked up at the woman with a blank face. He rose a surprisingly steady wand at her. "_Avada Kedavra_." He whispered, and a jet of green light flew from his wand's tip and engulfed the lunatic woman.

He had... who loved him... marriage... a baby... Oh god. His breathing became shallow and quick, his eyes clenched tight. His lover, his Harry... He killed Harry, who was innocent and hadn't deserved it. He should have watched that damn memory all the way through, he should have asked questions first, he should have... he should have done so many things differently, but he didn't, and the Ministry was not giving out time turners right now, nor would they be any time soon, and he couldn't make one himself, nor did he know anyone who could.

He could not change the past. He could not bring Harry or the baby back.

The baby... He had a baby. He had created life with another human being... then he took that very life away while it was in the belly of his lover. Tears leaked from his eyes and he stared down at his hands. "I love you too. " He whispered. He took a deep breath, and held his wand to his temple.

"_Avada Kedavra_."


End file.
